Mi mafiosa academia mutante
by Jefa02
Summary: Una academia de mutantes que esconde un horrible misterio? el hijo del director es un idiota con aires de grandeza? dejará Gilbo de transformarse en pollito! todo esto y mucho más dentro de esta historia XD PD: Fem!spain -v-
1. Chapter 1

Bueno regresé con una nueva historia basada en uno de mis últimos sueños -v- no salía ningún personaje de hetalia...pero algunos al estar despierta me recordaron a estos *_* asique dije venga haz un fic de hetalia con tu sueño y disfrútalo. Como os estaréis dando cuenta no he comenzado la historia y si seguis leyendo** no creo que os arrepintáis** ya que hay surprise! fusosososo~.

Bueno cosas que decir **el/la protagonista será España y será un personaje de los más jóvenes, pongo el/la porque si alguien manda algún review que me convenza será femenino o masculino (modo concurso ON fusosososo)** aunque si es chica tendré que practicar si quiero poner el ranting M...solo se con chicos (el yaoi es mi vida! XD) pero bueno...tampoco es que tenga experiencia en hacerlo con chicos tampoco... Regresando al tema, las partes basadas en mi sueño me las apañaré para que se sepa cuales son, siguiendo con esto será una escuela de mutantes pero que a la vez será en parte una mafia. Como **advertencias puedo decir que el personaje (españa) narrará la historia desde su punto de vista ( tal vez lo cambie en algunos capítulos) recalco que esta basado en un sueño MIO xD por lo que un momento de pura tensión y seriedad del personaje puede ser una chorrada como una casa ( y no lo pienso cambiar porque era mi sueño y punto XD).**

Finalmente (creo que no me falta nada) **el personaje Seme o dominante en caso de elegir a fem!spain tiene que ser de carácter entre: pícaro- malvado-sexi-elegante-pervert (en cierta medida ¬/¬) y rasgos que tal vez me den por añadir...con esto puedo decir que también podéis elegir vosotros/as ( y convencerme ) de quien quereis que sea ese personaje fusosososo~** y como información adicional España tendrá alas de insecto y una fuerza fuera de lo normal junto a una piel más resistente que los humanos XD esto lo digo por si queréis que (el personaje masculino dominante) le pueda ganar a la hora de pelear etc XD.

En resumen gracias por leer hasta aquí y los/as que estén** interesados/as en elegir pareja que les haga más ilu, tenéis hasta que empiece la historia** XD corto, cambio y me como un tomate fusosososo~


	2. Nueva escuela, amigos y ¿ enemigos ?

**Bueno... y aquí el primer capítulo! el tiempo pasó y ya sabréis quien ha ganado XD el primer capítulo no tendrá mucha acción (pero calma que ya llegara òvó) y lo de hacer la historia en primera persona... es difícil -.-... Bueno que disfrutéis! y recordad los personajes no me pertenecen! son de nuestro (DIOS) himaruya hidekaz v fusosososo~ **

* * *

><p>-Me encuentro en el autobús camino de mi nueva escuela, internado...hogar? Supongo que lo tercero sería lo más apropiado ya que pasaré aquí casi toda la vida que me queda por delante... el camino en bus asta la escuela es larguísimo y aburrido, aunque el paisaje es bonito y para mis sorpresa hay muchas casas rodeadas de LAGOS...lagos! eso me recordó a las casas de un juego de pokémon fusosososo~. De camino he conocido a una de mis futuras compañeras de clase, Emma, es un solete que se ha dormido y me está babeando todo el hombro...pero un solete a fin de cuentas, como yo y todos los que vamos en este bus y veré en un futuro muy próximo, tiene una mutación... no de solo tener un ojo de cada color (esas no son nada) si no de estas de las que la gente usa para hacer películas. Luminiscencia me dijo que tenia... sinceramente solo consigo imaginármela brillando en la oscuridad pero supongo que será más interesante-<p>

Bueno chicos ya estamos en la escuela para mutantes – el conductor es un encanto, cuando me vio con mi guitarra me comentó que le recordé a su hijo y que era un joven con una cara muy dulce y alegre... supongo que el pelo corto y llevar el uniforme masculino le despistó, no es el primero así que decidí darle las gracias pues la intención es lo que cuenta no?-

Emma...despierta bonita~ - en verdad ha babeado bastante... por suerte lo vi venir y me puse un pañuelo. Bendito sea, ha resistido lo impensable y... Oh! por fin se despierta- Ya era hora bella durmiente!

Ya llegamos? - vaya... tiene un despertar muy enérgico- que emoción! por fin aprenderé a usar bien mi poder... y tu podrás aprender a volar! no estás emocionada? - como pretende que le conteste si a cogido mis cosas las suyas y sale corriendo sin esperar? Aunque yo también comparto su emoción para que mentir... mi madre me metió tomates en la maleta y de los nervios solo me he comido siete!-

- cuando bajo del bus, me he quedado la última como siempre, me coloco junto a Emma...el ambiente es incomodo, todos los de primer curso estamos en un circulo cual ovejas y los demás nos miran de forma siniestra... en escuelas como estas también se hacen novatadas y bromas? Si es así... me lo voy a pasar pipa- fusosososo~ dime Emma ves ya a tu hermano mayor? - no se si lo comenté antes... pero su hermano estaba en esta escuela creo que tiene el mismo poder, con lo maja que es ella el tiene que ser otro solete-

Hermano! - veo como Emma sale corriendo y saltando , dejándome a mi cargar con todas las maletas... que puñetas se ha traído? Pesa el doble que la mía, hacia un chico con una cresta muy graciosa aunque con una cara de amargado que tira de espaldas... - porque hay flores a su alrededor? Cerezos? Pero como puñetas... ah, ya veo – veo un chico moviendo las manos y creando una especie de ilusión, holograma o lo que sea... junto a una chica que no para de sacar fotos de la escena, serán conocidos supongo... aunque parecen acosadores - Isa! ven aquí y deja que te presente tonta!

Si ya voy! - como si las cosas pesaran poco-

Vicents esta es Isabel – me da la sensación que al escuchar mi nombre su cara se ha relajado... aunque sigue teniendo cara de amargadete-

Hola es un placer, puedes llamarme Isa fusososo~ – le tiendo la mano y me la estrecha educadamente contestando con un simple - "Hola"- bueno... algo es algo, aunque me ha quitado las maletas de su hermana la cual cosa se agradece-

Mira Isa! estos son Kiku y Eli! - me presenta a la chica de la cámara y al chico del fondo de flores son muy agradables y se sonríen mucho entre ellos y Emma, aunque parece que ellos también pensaron que era un chico algo afeminado... tan raro es tener el pelo corto y ser alta?-

-Poco después han llegado dos chicos, uno rubio que iba como un pincel con una rosa en la mano y el otro con el pelo blanco y ojos rojos que gritaba mucho. Parece ser que soy a la única que le resultan agradables.-

- el primero me ha rodeado con un brazo, creo que lo intentó con Emma pero no se porque no ha funcionado... [ mirada asesina de hermano XD buena arma XD] – Pequeña y alegre florecilla – se dio cuenta de que era una chica!- des de hoy puedo ser tu amigo y hermano mayor si es lo que deseas. Mi nombre es Francis, pero puedes llamarme Fransu-nichan~

Kesesese~ yo soy Gilbert y soy la estrella que ilumina este triste lugar con su AWESOMIDAD! y te concedo el honor de ser mi amiga y que tu menos AWESOMIDAD haga relucir más la mía kesesesese~ - no puedo evitar reir son un duo encantador y divertido... aunque los demás se fueron y me dejaron sola con mis maletas, no lo entiendo.-

Yo soy Isabel y estaré encantada de ser amiga de dos chicos tan increíbles y simpáticos! - no se porque me han abrazado con fuerza...están llorando?- dije algo malo? - suelo meter la pata y creo que lo hice otra vez-

V-valora nuestra grandeza...soy tan feliz... - vaya... creo que nos le suelen hacer halagos que raro... noto una mano en mi culo? Serán imaginaciones mías...-

-El primer día nos han dejado "alojarnos" y conocer a gente... Francis y Gilbo – creo que le costará que le llame así fusosososo~ - me han ayudado con todo: colocar la ropa, las cosas, a enseñarme la escuela... terminaron haciéndome un mapa, trajeron comida del comedor y la comimos en mi nueva habitación para seguir limpiando, colocando y ordenando... con algunas partidas a la play para que mentir... oh! y nos enseñamos los poderes! Francis controla la tierra... ya decía yo que tenia demasiadas rosas... y Gilbo se convierte en animales, aunque creo que el pollito es su preferido... se ha transformado en el unas veinte veces por lo menos, mientras no me cague en el suelo no me importa, si no juro que se come la mierda. Creo que me he ganado enemigos, aunque no era mi intención... pero Gilbo está contento porque ahora comparto enemigos en común con ellos (quien dice enemigos dice enemistades (?) ) dice que formaremos un super-trio, ante ese comentario Francis rió... no se porque-

* * *

><p>FLASH BACK<p>

uoooo Francis, Gilbo esta escuela es enorme... y yo me oriento fatal sabeis?

Te he dicho que no me llames Gilbo! - su cara de enfadado es muy divertida~-

Tranquila je petite~ cuando regresemos a tu habitación te haré un mapa – Francis es de contacto físico cada vez que puede me rodea con la cintura...aunque noto su mano en mi culo cuando me giró no está...serán cosas mias-

Pero que es todo ese tumulto de gente? vamos a verlo! - que se le va ha hacer...estas cosas me llaman la atención, aunque he tenido que arrastrar a Francis y a Gilbo... a lo lejos veo a Emma con Kiku y Eli- HOLA CHICOS! coño que susto... - Vicents apareció de la nada por detrás de Emma...este chico tiene que ir a un spa pero ya!-

Hola mujer poco femenina de genio de los mil demonios! alegrate ante la presencia de el AWESOME yo! kesesesesese~ - lo siguiente ha ocurrido muy rápido... Emma ha aparecido detrás de el, le ha dado un sartenazo y ha regresado junto a Kiku...creo que se teletransporta! aunque Gilbo se ha quedado algo atontado en el suelo con un Francis que le abanica-

Gilbo! estás bien?

Tranquila~ esto sucede mucho, ya es casi inmune.

A bueno si tu lo dices...aunque yo creo que ese chichón no es muy normal – es ENORME! parece una bola de béisbol. De repente la gente a empezado ha...vitorear? Oh oh! veo a un chico! que no para de reirse y comer hamburguesas...se le ve muy happy-flower- Oye Francis quien es ese?

Ese es Alfred y es el único amigo que tiene el idiota de Arthur, siempre come porquerías y tiene una voz "muy potente" y tiene complejo de héroe - no capto el porque de las comillas...pero supongo que se refiere a su mutación-

- Poco después lo gritos aumentan... Arthur? Quien puñetas será! estoy emocionada... las chicas parecen estar locas por el. Veo unos brazos que apartan a la gente... se lo tiene bastante creído no? Son sus fans podría ser más amable! si puedo le diré unas cuantas cosas! Oh! ya lo veo, alto, rubio, elegante, cojos verdes y...y...-puff...puff...- no lo puedo resistir, he comenzado a reírme como una loca- que clase de cejas no esas? - creo que lo último lo dije en voz alta... Francis y Gilbo se rien como yo...creo que Emma y los demás por lo bajini... Vicents no,es soso como el solo y el chico...como se llamaba...a si! Alfred también se ríe, aunque el tal Arthur se acerca con cara de malos amigos.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno! y aquí primer capítulo XD si os habéis fijado es más descriptivo de lo usual y las parodias aun no han llegado... tiempo al tiempo... fusososososo~ ha ganado fem!Spain! (por la cual cosa no creo que esto pase M -- ( ya dije que solo se hacerlo con yaoi y se me da mal XD) creo que es evidente porque ella y Arthur no se llevarán muy bien al principio no? XD escribirlo en primera persona me resulta más difícil de lo que pensaba... según lo que me digáis lo pondré como siempre o lo intentaré seguir XD el primer capítulo es sosín... todos sabemos que trasladarse no da pie a una gran aventura no? XDD espero que lo sigáis y que os haya picado un poquito la curiosidad! lo dejaré en el FLASH BACK OvO fusososososo~**

**PD: eres mi mascota ya está terminado~**

**PD2: pensé en hacer un RusiEspa...pero en mi sueño pegaba más Arthur y también me gustan mucho~ fusososo.**

**PD3: Isa tendrá el pelo corto, si alguna ha visto viñetas de una isa que parece un toño XD pero que si le quitas la camisa se nota que es Isa (ya me entendéis XD) además me gusta más con el pelo corto...y el uniforme masculino... es porque a mi me hacia ilusión XD**

**PD4: tres hojas del oppen son solo esto? mi indignación no conoce hoy límites ¬¬**


	3. Un abrigo

**Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo! espero que os guste y que os lo paseis bien n.n ( y esperéis con ansias pis PD (?)) fusosososo~**

* * *

><p>-SANTA MARIA MAGDALENA! se está acercando y yo no puedo parar de reír... se dará cuenta de que es por el y yo no quiero causar un trauma a una persona por esto... aunque parece tener aires de grandeza...tu disimula Isa...-<p>

Se puede saber que te da tanta gracia? - venga Isa disimula...y no le mires las...madre mía... no puedo dejar de mirarlas y la risa intenta salir... no puedo! que clase de cejas con esas! - son enormes! -ups, eso lo dije en voz alta. No he podido resistirlo...juro que lo he intentado, aunque Francis y Gilbo están tirados en el suelo riéndose y llorando. Lástima que el tal Arthur me esté mirando con una cara de psicópata que tira de espaldas...pero yo soy una Fernandez Carriedo! y no me asusta nada! bueno... las películas de miedo si, pero es el objetivo no?-

Pero como te atreves a reírte de mí, estúpido criajo? - me ha llamado estúpido criajo?, oh oh parece que se ha calmado- Si que tengo las cejas grandes, aunque no esperaba que alguien con cara pánfilo como tu se pudiera dar cuenta – que ha dicho...?- aunque es algo bueno para ti, de este modo estás más cerca de una figura ejemplar como la mía, tal vez con suerte puedas aprender algo de mi por este pequeño contacto verbal y algún día seas un peón en algún equipo importante. Aunque viendo ya tu intelecto deduzco que tal vez eso esté demasiado fuera de tu alcance.

Isabel no!

-El grito de Emma no ha conseguido detener mi "intento" de partirle la cara en dos al cejotas de mierda. Y digo intento porque noto como si unas cadenas no me dejaran mover ninguna parte de mi cuerpo - ¡¿que está pasando?- intento hacer más fuerza, pero el cejudo solo me mira y sonríe-

Con que eres una chica... en ese caso usaré un nombre más apropiado. Verás niñata estúpida, mi mutación me permite que todo aquello que piense y elija se cumpla, si ahora imagino que la cadena de tu cuello está más apretada de lo que toca …. - m-mi cuello... es muy molesto...- o si por otro lado, imaginara que tu estúpido amigo francés está sumergido en agua...

Francis! puto ingles de mierda! Francis! - q-que esta haciendo? porqué grita tanto Gilber?...sumergido en agua...lo está ahogando! - Francis, Francis!

Ves? - sonríe, está ahogando a Francis y sonríe- Aquí yo soy el mejor, todos lo saben, me admiran, me veneran y tú debes aprender todo eso. ¿ Lo entiendes niñat...

Que te den! - no se como he sacado las fuerzas para darle el puñetazo... pero ya no noto presión en mi cuerpo y escucho a Francis toser...- Que eres el mejor? que te admiran? lo único que la gente te tiene a ti es miedo! no eres el mejor... la escoria como tu no tendría que estar en este mundo! - me agacho junto a Gilbert para ayudar a Francis y así llevarlo a la enfermería- Te piensas que eres intocable? pues que sepas que si me entero que haces algo así a otro alumno me encargaré yo misma de partirte la cara, arrancarte la cejotas esas que tienes y usarlas para hacerme un puñetero abrigo, pedazo de imbécil!

Fin del Flash Back

* * *

><p>Oye Francis... seguro que no sería mejor que descansaras? Puedo meter yo la ropa que queda en los cajones. - no apra de ayudarme, ahora guarda mi ropa interior y parece feliz... pero creo que un descansito no le vendría mal. Que casi se ahoga leñes!-<p>

No te preocupes, Fransu-nichan está perfectamente

Colocando la ropa interior en tus cajones, termina la frase Francis. - No entiendo muy bien porque Gilbert está rojo y se niega a ayudar a Francis, es solo ropa interior...y está limpia!-

Chicos, sabéis que tengo una teoría?

Si no nos la has dicho para que preguntas? Y dila ya que se nota que si no vas a explotar kesesese~

Jo Gilbo~ no seas tan malo con el pobre Francis que hoy casi muere~

Quieres dejar de llamarme Gilbo? eso me quita AWESOMIDAD! - que mono es cuando se pone rojo cual tomate~-

Pero Gilbo! si ese nombre te hace incluso más awesome para mi! - me habría tirado enzima para abrazarle...pero Francis se ha tirado al suelo y ha empezado a morder un pañuelo a lo más telenovela de las cinco de la tarde que ven las abuelas en que aparece el hermano gemelo de un galán para decir que el hijo que espera Eva María es suyo...- Esto Francis... nos encantaría escuchar tu teoría.

Sabéis las cejas de Arhtur?

Con las que Isa se quiere hacer un abrigo? Claro, quien no? - los tres sonreímos al recordar mi amenaza...realmente no se como se me ocurrió esa extraña advertencia-

Ese tamaño, esa forma, ese color más oscuro... todo tiene una explicación. Son... la fuente del mal! y en ellas reside el poder que hace que Arthur sea malvado! son...

Francis porque apagas las luces? que mi AWESOME persona se puede escoñar y eso a mi hermosa cara no le puede pasar!

Auch! algo me ha pinchado el culo...

LAS CEJAS DEL MAL! - de donde a sacado Francis esa linterna? aunque a sido un buen toque dramático. Solo ha durado un segundo de silencio, pues nos hemos empezado a reír cual lunáticos. En el fondo hoy fue un buen día fusosososo~

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en una gran habitación...<p>

Estúpida niñata.. si Alfred no me hubiera parado ya habrías recibido tu castigo.

Flash Back

-me ha amenazado? me ha atrevido a amenazarme después de darme un puñetazo?- Maldita niñata... - he intentado ir tras ella pero Alfred me ha parado-

Ya vasta Arthur, ve a tu cuarto y descanso como todos – estúpido come basura... decido irme a mi cuarto, pero no porque el me lo diga! si no porque estoy cansado y ya no veo a esas tres molestias-

Fin del Flash Back

Si supiera donde estás metida seguro que se te bajarían esos humos de justiciera que tienes – aprieto más la bolsa de hielo contra mi mejilla- espero que no me deje marca...

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí el segundo capítulo~ nuestro Arthur se cree el mejor fusosososo~ y Isabel tiene un buen temperamento XD La cejas de la maldad... buen título para una peli fusosososo~ En el siguiente capítulo Isabel conocerá a otra persona que será otro buen amigo...o casi. Y comenzará a ver lo que realmente es la "escuela".<strong>

**PD: espero que no os aburriera demasiado *^* y que tengáis esperanzas en que el siguiente sea mejor y sigáis leyendo *^***

** Sakiko Fubuki: me gusta que te gustara (? XD que cutre soy contestando XD) me alegra que no te disgute que no sea RusiEspa XD pero esque al pensar la mutación-poder de Arthur no pude evitar ponerlo de prota XD**

**La-La-chan 32165: Pues si decido hacer Hard y me quedo atascada da por seguro que te pediré ayudita fusosososo~ Y a Isa no se le notan los pechos porque el uniforme es así de especial XD porque está claro que la tia pecho-plana no nos ha salido òwó XD**


	4. Un hermoso sueño, más cerca de cumplirse

**Regresé! antes de empezar... me fije que en la frase final del capítulo anterior puse "supiera" y no "supieras"... soy la única que se imaginó a Arthur con acento andaluz-inglés ? XDD eso sería tan EPICO XD. Aparte se me ocurrió hacer un apartado cómico que tal vez introduzca en otros fics y diversos capítulos de este XD y ahora ya si... el tercer capítulo!**

* * *

><p>Querido diario... ya hace dos semanas en las que estudio en esta escue...inter...en este sitio leñes! Al cejotas de mierda de Arthur no lo he vuelto a ver, por mi mejor fusosososo~. Eso si, a su amigo Alfred si que lo veo más a menudo, siempre come y incluso se ha reunido a comer con nosotros...para mi sorpresa se lleva muy bien con kiku~. Francis y Gilbo esperan en la puerta a que salga, pero debo terminar antes esta página~<p>

Sabes que estás diciendo todo lo que escribes en voz alta y que lo escuchamos des de aquí no?

Pues dejad de escuchad so cotillas! bueno...por donde iba...así!. También me enteré que a Gilbo le da miedo un chico de la clase de mister cejotas o cejinator, aún no se cual elegir, porque al parecer durante su primer curso lo miraba fijamente cada vez que se lo encontraba~ ni el nombre me han dicho para intentar conocerle! la intriga me invade~

¡Oni-chan ya te dijo que tiene un aura extraña y que no quiere que corrompa tu dulce alma inocente!

Además incluso a mi AWESOME persona le entraron escalofríos...

-cierro el diario y lo escondo en mi escondrijo ultra secreto [el cajón de los calcetines XD] y salgo con mi maleta- pero como podéis ser tan cotillas?

Y porque no aprendes a escribir sin hablar en voz alta? - maldito Gilbo... y parecía tonto-

Tocada y hundida. Y ahora vamos a clase o llegaremos tarde. - Aunque no os lo creáis...Francis está en el puesto de honor por sus notas... quien lo diría? Fusososo~ -

Sigo sin entender porque vamos juntos si no voy a vuestra clase. No es que me queje! - menudas caras han puesto... sabéis la cara que pone la gente cuando pisa a su mascota? Pues la de la mascota- es que dais más vueltas que una peonza y podríais llegar tarde por mi culpa~

Pero la compañía es agradable

Además somos un trío que marca tendencia y estilo! si solo fuéramos dos no impactaríamos tanto!

Tenéis razón! aunque... no entiendo porque en todas nuestras poses que practicamos – fue un sábado... 30 veces cada pose! y Eli vigilando y corrigiendo cada cosa que hacíamos mal! Gilbo ese día se llevo unos 43 sartenazos- yo soy la chica! tendría que ir en el centro!

Pero tienes el pelo castaño, Francis rubio y yo blanco! y encima tengo los ojos rojos! cosas tan impactantes tienen que ir en el centro de las posiciones. Además en algunas te deje estar en el centro!

Bueno vale~ no me quejaré tanto

Eso... y a Oni-chan que le den morcilla... que yo nunca estoy en el centro! - Gilbo y yo nos miramos y decidimos hacer lo más correcto... sonreír y seguir caminando hasta que se calle- cuanta maldad...

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL COMEDOR, A LA HORA DEL ALMUERZO, DESPUÉS DE UNAS ABURRIDAS HORAS DE CLASE...<strong>

Y que os parece mi traje? hace conjunto con el de Vicents

Emma estás monisima! - me recuerda a una de las brujitas de una serie que veía en mi infancia... - pero... porque tienes ese trage? - mi asombro no tiene LI-MI-TES-

Es evidente pequeña mía... todo mutante necesita un súper traje que lucir para cuando quiera rescatar la ciudad...o para lucir en fiestas o simplemente para sentirse sexi al limpiar el suelo del cuarto.- Porque no me extraña que contestara Francis...-

Eso significa que todos tenéis traje verdad?

Claro que si! el mio es AWESOME! incluso tiene un pollito grabado en hilo de plata en unas de las mangas!

El mio es glamuroso~

El mio me hace sentir poderosa – yo creo que con la sartén ya deberías sentirte más que poderosa Eli... que das un miedo que tiras de espaldas-

Y el mio... es mio. - OLE Kiku! no se si aplaudirle o hacer una estatua, que estilazo tiene-

Tranquila~ ya te llevaremos ha que te haga uno – no se si me asusta más la sonrisa del trío de las fotos, decidí llamar así a Kiku, Eli y Emma porque siempre sacan fotos a la gente... ya tienen un álbum mio, o porque me hablen de alguien como si lo conociera de toda la vida de dios-

Vale... OH MADRE MIA! - señalo una de las televisiones del comedor- ES LOVINO! - todos miran la televisión y estoy por jurar que he empezado a babear...- si es que me lo comía enterito cual tomate fusososo~

Sabes que tiene un hermano que también es modelo Isa? - Emma se sienta junto a mi después de que Eli y Kiku se fueran a la biblioteca~ -

Yo lo se todo sobre Lovino Emma! su hermano se llama Veneciano~ y que siempre va con su manager , muy atractivo también cabe recalcar, Ludwig! Y a Lovino le encanta la pasta, pasó un mal trago con las tortugas en un restaurante, es muy graciosa la historia porque...

Es mi hermano

Que dices Gilbo?

Que Ludwig es mi hermano pequeño. No es de extrañar que posea tal atractivo, somos una familia con genes AWESOMES.

Espera! si tu hermano es Ludwig... y Veneciano esta todo el día con el... y Lovino también pasa mucho rato con Veneciano, eso significa... que tal vez conozcas a mi hermoso LOVI-LOVE!

No es un tal vez, lo conozco.

-Creo que me va ha dar un infarto- NO

Si

No

Si!

Noooooo

Que si cojones! que le conozco!

… no hacia falta ponerse así! será soso el tío... eso ha sido poco awesome que lo sepas!

Eso te pasa por pesada... y yo nunca soy poco AWESOME kesesese~ si quieres un día te invito a mi casa y te los presento, Francis ya los conoce.

...

Isa te pasa alg...AAAAAAAAAH! p-pero que haces?

Te quiero Gilbo! te quiero tanto! - decir que me lo estoy comiendo a besos es decir muy poco-

Encima de niñata poco elegante... no tienes nada bueno he?

-sin soltar mi agarre de Gilbo miro al idiota de Arthur con su bandeja de comida mirándome burlón... pero después de enterarme de que puedo conocer a mi amado Lovi ni el puede estropearme el día- Largate cejinator!... Gilbo te quiero!

Eres peor que una lapa! ISABEL! que me sueltes!

Jamás! no hasta que te demuestre todo mi amor y gratitud – Gilbo decide levantarse y caminar... creo que piensa que así le soltaré, inocente criatura. Francis nos sigue pidiendo que también le de amor a el – hoy solo abrazaré a Gilbo!

Q-que me ha llamado?

-Emma se une riendo de forma gatuna, fusosososo~ seguro que el memo de Arthur se ha quedado solo y de piedra ante mi nuevo mote-

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>EL RINCÓN DE LAS DUDAS ESTÚPIDAS DE HETALIA!<strong>

Jefa: Y la duda de hoy es... ¿ como puedo comer un alimento que no sea un plátano, de forma sensual y pícara, causando el mismo efecto y siendo original? Bueno mis amados países... que opináis vosotros?

Antonio: mmmm es una buena pregunta! tiene que ser alargado, no? Porque si no es así diria un tomate o una manzana... cosas que suelten jugo fusosososo

Jefa: mmmm si mejor que sea alargado! por complicar la cosa más que nada! fusosososo~

Veneciano: y que tal una salchicha ve~ ?

Ludwig: no pienso dejar que participes es este programa de hoy!

Jefa: bueno... hoy Ludwig y Veneciano no participarán!

Antonio: no se... no está muy usada la salchicha también?

Sadiq: Yo digo que un pincho moruno!

Lovino: Eso no! son trozos de carne pinchados en un palo...y si te ponen uno malo que parezca chicle parece que arrancas piel de un brazo...y eso no es sexi!

Sadiq: si es sexi maldito enano!

Lovino: Bastardo ayuda! chigiiiiii

Antonio: atrás Turquía!

Jefa: países malos! no! basta! (echando spray para separarlos) b-bueno y aquí el primer capítulo de " El rincón de las dudas estúpidas de hetalia" nos vemos en el próximo!... he dicho que no!

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí termina el capítulo 3 XD os gusta mi nuevo programa? XD si tenéis dudas como estas mandadlas y intentaremos responderlas! en este no hay mucha acción y en el próximo capítulo Isa conocerá a dos nuevos personajes y obtendrá su traje...y para cuando comience la "autentica" acción... ni yo lo se XD<strong>


	5. Hielo y culos de abejas

**Ya estoy aquí! y perdón por el enorme retraso~ espero que este capítulo os guste~ me he basado más en el nuevo personaje y casi no puse acción (no puso NADA tuturuuu~) bueno espero que os guste y que no os sentáis estafadas por robar vuestro valioso tiempo~ fusososo~**

* * *

><p>-Estaba caminando tranquilamente por los jardines de la academia, a la cual he decidido definir así, mientras faltaba a una de las aburridas clases de mates...pues por un día no hace daño, no?-Tengo que hacer esto más veces, la cafetería estaba desierta y es un gusto comprar sin que la gente te sople en el cogote fusosososo~ - mientras seguía caminando feliz con mi comida note que pisaba algo distinto al suelo usual...- que no sea una mierda...que no sea una mierda... - Que alivio! solo era una mano!- espera...- es una mano...por lo tanto...Uoooo, que ojos más bonitos tiene este chico- Tienes los ojos preciosos oye!<p>

Si muy amable, pero podrías quitar tu pie de mi mano?

L-losiento! - quito mi pie lo más rápido que puedo y me siento a su lado- puedo merendar contigo?

Esto en realidad...

Genial! - empiezo a sacar parte de la comida que he traído- y tú como te llamas? Yo soy Isabel pero puedes llamarme Isa, voy a primer curso y supongo que tu también estas faltando a alguna clase... también es mates?

-el chico se ríe un poco y sonríe, que majo es fusososo~- Yo soy Ivan y voy a tercer curso, pero no falto a mates. Aunque en realidad no me se mi horario.

Anda~ oye puedo llamarte Ivi? - le ofrezco uno de mis tomates, nadie se resiste a su sabor- te lo pregunto por educación...pero aunque digas que no, te lo llamaré.

Claro y yo te llamare Isi, vale?

Vale no hay problema! fusosososo~

Kolkolkolkolkol...

Fusosososososo~

Kolkolkolkolkol...

* * *

><p><strong>Unos diez minutos de risas extrañas después...<strong>

Oye Ivi~ tu tienes amigos? Aparte de mi claro! aunque eres muy majete seguro que tienes a punta pala!

Pues realmente... compañeros de misiones si tengo, pero amigos no.

Eso es horrible! pues desde hoy comerás con nosotros y te presentare a mis amigos! están Kiku, Francis, Eli, Emma, Gilbo, Vicent y creo que Alfred pero no estoy segura... ah! Y a Emma le gusta que la llamen Belgi... no se por qué, ya que si lo piensas es como llamar a un cerdo pablo y llamarlo Pupi me entiendes? Aunque Belgi le pega, no se es muy happy como ella y...

Perdona Isi tu amigo Gilbo es ese chico de pelo blanco gritón de ojos rojos? Si es así me gustaría verlo un día de estos.

Claro que si hombre! y no solo a el a todos, tu tranquilo. Fusososososo~

Que bien... Kolkolkolkolkol...

* * *

><p><strong>Otros diez minutos de risas tontas después... de verdad no se cansan?<strong>

-Mientras comemos tomates me doy cuenta que no le pregunte algo muy importante! aunque ya me dio su numero y me ha contado que tiene dos hermanas una mayor y otra menor, que tierno~- Ivi

que poder tienes? - me suena mejor llamarlos poderes a mutaciones...es más feliz-

Pues puedo hacer hielo...

O eso para las fiestas viene genial!

Y ventiscas y tormentas que pueden congelar a la gente y destruir ciudades enteras...- oh dios mio...-

…. m-mejor usalo para hacer cubitos o esculturas de hielo... que es menos destructivo fusosososo~

Y tu Isa?

No me llamabas Isi? Es que ya no me quieres? - no llores Isa se fuerte...se fuerte... a la mierda no puedo engañar a nadie...-

Si, pero Isi suena peor – me da un pañuelo- y no te hagas la victima y contesta~ kolkolkol...

V-vale – me sueno con el pañuelo y como siempre miro lo que hay...jolines que asquete...- Pues tengo alas de abeja y puedo volar...teóricamente...es que aun no lo domino muy bien... soy algo más fuerte que la media...no levanto coches, pero si que podría ganar algún que otro señor a un pulso fácilmente... a si! y mi piel también es muy resistente como mis alas! pero son delicadas al frío polar... - lo miro de forma acusadora- a si que cuidadito con las ventiscas eh?

-tarda poco en sonreír- tranquila, tranquila~ lo tendré en cuenta.

Así me gusta! - la alarma de mi móvil suena, tengo que ir a la sala que me enseñaron ayer... el chico de Polonia ese me dijo que tendría el boceto de mi traje... que emoción! - bueno Ivi me voy a por mi traje... oye como es el tuyo?

Pues parecidos a los de la peli Matrix pero con mi bufanda.

Como mola! mañana ya sabes eh? Te vienes al comedor y te presento a todos vale? Adiós! - salgo corriendo porque supongo que todos me estarán esperando...tenían más ganas de ver mi traje que yo-

* * *

><p><strong>Cuando nuestra protagonista llega por fin a la sala del club de diseño...pues hasta los mutantes tienen derechos! si a los derechos mutantiles!...Bueno sigamos...<strong>

Aquí está! mi obra de arte, tiene todo lo que tu necesitas Isabel. Cae rendida ante mis estilismo y mi glamour...

OOOOOOO – todos nos acercamos para ver el boceto...- que mierda es esta? No pienso ponerme eso! con todo mi amor y ternura eh?

Pero Isa~ te verías monísma verdad chicos? - todos afirman ante lo que dice Eli... se que lo hacen por miedo...-

No pienso ponerme eso...es un mono extraño y ajustado con un culo gigante de abeja con un pincho. No quiero ponerme eso!

Pero como puedes decir eso? es uno de mis diseños, nadie puede igualar algo como esto!

He dicho que no y es que no... ponte tu si quieres ese traje.

Si lo pienso bien, creo que ese traje bajaría la awesomidad de las posiciones de ataque que practicamos...

Esto... y-yo también hice un boceto para Isabel – ese es el amigo de Felicks, Toris era! ala si riman y todo...que cucos, fusosososo~ - A sí?~ pues dejame verlo~ - me acerco y miro su boceto- La madre de todos los tomates! esta genial! decidididididiiiiisimo~ quiero este traje! Bien hecho Toris eres genial! fusosososo~

-pasado un rato el trage ya estaba listo~ las botas y los guantes de cuero largos creo que fueron lo que más me gustó... me veo como una super heroína~ Felicks se enfadó un poco con Toris y empezó ha hablar muy rápido~ nadie le entendía...No se como terminamos jugando al ajedrez... nunca he jugado pero no se como Felicks ganaba siempre~ creo que el truco es lazar las fichas al contrario antes de que se pueda defender fusososo~ -

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno~ y aquí el capítulo de hoy w esta vez no saque a Arthur... en el próximo ya saldrá en un momento vergonzoso y traumático para nuestra Isa~,también se unirá Ivan al grupo y supongo que comentaré un poco de la acción futura~ no quiero hacerlo rápido~ así que supongo que este fic me durara un largo tiempo~ fusosososo~<strong>

**Rin y Len Kagamine**: espero que te gusten los poderes de Isa y la forma de mencionarlos que tuve -v- es un placer satisfacer vuestros deseos~ - muebe su centro un tomate en la punta-

**Sakiko fubuki:** tranquila mujer! no pasa nada si no te enteraste~ al menos luego lo leíste y eso me hace muuuuy feliz fusososososo~ me alegra que te gustara la escena XD creo que es algo que a todos nos ha pasado y me lo pase muy bien haciéndola XD

Y para terminar quiero compartir ( hoy no pondré PD o_o esto pasará a la posteridad XD) esta imagen del BFT con suiza XD que muestra que en la vida nunca hay enchufismo y en la que admito que me he reído cual lunática (true story) ht tp :/ /ww ro chan . net/1 09 4560 odio tener que poner espacios -3-


	6. Son cinco centímetros

**Bueno cuanto tiempo! w aquí traigo el capítulo 5 fusosososo~ no voy a enrollarme así que os dejo comenzar a leer ya! (PD: últimamente me ha dado por poner esta carita "D:" en el mesenger... expresa muy bien la sorpresa negativa fusosososo~ XD)**

* * *

><p><strong>Era la tan agradable hora de la merienda en que todo el grupo, o la mayoría, se encontraban y disfrutaban de una agradable charla antes de seguir con las diferentes y aburridas clases cuando algo el día de hoy era diferente...<strong>

Joder mi awesome persona ya no lo soporta más! esta rodeando la mesa de una puñetera aura oscura y deprimente!

Gil por favor... nuestra pequeña florecilla puede tener un problema, no seas así. Isa~ quieres decirle a oni-chan que te sucede

- ante la pregunta de Francis y la mirada penetrante del resto me decidí a dar un bocado de uno de mis tomates y recordar la hora anterior... -

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back<strong>

Veamos, como sabéis somos diferentes profesores de E.F.M y seguramente no os toque el mismo siempre. Igualmente lo digo para los despistados y hoy a los que tenéis la capacidad de volar os enseñaré yo – Y porque no nos enseña un profesor que sepa volar? Que mala planificación por dios... - Y no os confundáis, que yo no pueda volar no significa que no pueda enseñaros.

Me ha leído la mente! - rápidamente me tapo las orejas con las manos... espero que sirva de algo -

No numero 8 **–** espera... número 8? tengo nombre y bien bonito que es!**-** Simplemente es una duda que suele surgir a algunos estudiantes. Bien comencemos. - no por favor un silbato no... odio ese ruido es tan desgarrador para mis pobres tímpanos...- Primer paso coged una posición cómoda en la que creáis que os será más fácil despegar – como cohetes fusosososo~- Segundo paso, vuestras alas son un músculo, para volar hay que ejercitarlo – Amén!- Y último paso... al escuchar el pitido quiero que las mováis rápido y sin descanso! - ha dado el pitido aya vamos!-

**50 minutos después**

- mientras seguía moviendo las alas cual posesa sin ningún resultado, al igual que mis compañeros. Me fije en la otra mitad del gimnasio numero tres, que es en el que estábamos. Se ve que lo usaban los alumnos de tercer curso... creo que tienen poderes mentales o similares y tienen que levantar cosas.- Un momento...ese es cejinator?Si, solo el podría estar presumiendo tanto..." miradme puedo levantar tres pesas de 200 kilos cada una" - Y porque no presumes de cejas hipnóticas? que de eso tienes mucho porque son más grandes que mi brazo! - Ups...otra vez lo dije en voz alta, lo se porque ha echo eco por todo el gimnasio y porque todo el mundo me esta mirando. Un momento... noto algo diferente...- La madre de todos los tomates! estoy volando?

En realidad solo – el profesor ha medido mi distancia del suelo y mis pies- has subido 5 centímetros, pero para ser el primer día esta muy bien. Y eres la primera de tus compañeros – Aja, aja. Quien manda? Yooo Quien manda yoooo? - fusosososo~ y tu que haces aquí? Cejinator? - solo el verle la cara ha echo que vuelva a tocar el suelo-

No es muy patético sentirse orgullosa de poder levantarte solo un palmo o menos del suelo? - No le escuches Isa que tiene su merito!- Por no decir que si te fijas en el resto de tus compañeros, tus alas son una porquería. No te has fijado? Rezuman elegancia y estilo y las tuyas son finas duras y a la mayoría de jovencitas les causas repulsión por recordarles a un insecto. Por no decir que eres la cosa menos femenina que pueda existir, incluso yo te confundí con un hombre. - Se esta riendo de mi en mi cara! no pienso tolerarlo-

Prefiero ser poco femenina a tener una cejas del tamaño un mandril! Y mis alas no son las menos elegantes ni nada de lo que tu has dicho!

Chicos se termino la clase iros a los vestuarios!

Si tu lo dices niñata estúpida. Por cierto... ese modelo que tanto te gusta es una mierda.

….. MUERE DESGRACIADO! - me he tirado intentando darle un codazo como en la lucha libre, pero a usado su estúpido poder para dejarme congelada en el aire-

Patética... mientras me voy tranquilo fijate en tus compañeros un poquito vale? - Cuando se ha metido en los vestuarios me ha dejado caer al suelo... entraría y le daría una paliza, pero no quiero quedarme ciega.- Oh dios mio...-

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del flash back <strong>

Y eso fue lo que ocurrió! y tenia razón porque luego mire las alas de mis compañeras y parecían de ángeles, con sus plumas! y incluso algunas tenían cadenas! que clase de mutación te hace tener alas de pájaro y cadenas! eso es injusto!

Esto Isa cielo... no se como decírtelo pero...

Que pasa Belgi? - doy otro bocado a uno de mis tomates-

Yo si se decírtelo, que has tenido un puñetero flash back mental y no nos estamos enterando de nada de lo que dices

Vaya... enserio?

Si lo digo será por que es verdad no? - miralo como se come el puré de patatas el tío-

Que tal si nos cuentas tu flash back?

Claro Eli, pues veréis todo comenzó hoy en la clase de gimnasia...

* * *

><p><strong>Después de contar el Flash back anterior...<strong>

Tu no le hagas caso al cejotas florecilla mía, tus alas son preciosas. Seguramente hasta el se dio cuenta pero te mintió para fastidiar.

T-tu cres? - no llores Isa... no llores-

No solo el Isa-san, todos lo pensamos – que majo son todos al afirmar lo que dijo kiku-

Gracias chicos, en verdad me alegra.

Si te sirve de consuelo, tu no tienes al idiota de Arthur como compañero de misones kolkolkol

Pero Ivi... por que te ríes? - Ivi lleva comiendo con nosotros desde hace una semana~ Gilbo al principio se sentía creo que un poquitito incomodo, pero ahora ya todo es normal otra vez. Aunque yo soy la que se sienta siempre junto a Ivi-

Muy fácil, por que le doy miedo y es muy divertido asustarle kolkolkolkol

Ese es mi Ivi! fusososososo

Kesesesese~

" risas normales por parte de los otros miembros"

A todo esto. Emma, Isa como sois de primero no creo que lo sepáis pero... sabéis que dentro de 4 meses os enseñarán a pilotar helicópteros?

Queeeeee? eso es genial! - las dos nos hemos emocionado... Santa Maria Magdalena! helicópteros! -

Pero... para aprender a pilotar esos trastos no se necesitan muchos años? - Buena pregunta Belgi...buena pregunta...-

No que va, al menos con estos. Fueron fabricados para estudiantes de escuelas como estas, sería como jugar a la play. - Que sencillo explica Eli las cosas~-

Genial! entonces seré la reina de los helicópteros! fusosososo~

Pero si todos te hemos ganado a la play! aquí el maestro es kiku claramente.

Ja Ja, solo tuvisteis suerte! aunque es verdad que kiku tiene que ser el mejor...cuando juega yo defiendo la teoría de que su mente se fusiona con el mando...

Venga Gil, si has terminado vamos a clase que tenemos examen...

Calla calla no me lo recuerdes...

Oye Isa faltamos a la siguiente clase?

Pero Ivan que dices? no puedo hacer eso soy una estudiante honrada – Ja! Lo que pasa es que todos me miran como si me fueran a castigar si falto a la siguiente clase. Sobretodo Francis y el mustio de Vicents – esperame donde siempre – menos mal que nos inventamos esta seña para indicar que los dos faltaríamos ha clase- fusosososo~

**De lo que Isabel no se dio cuenta es que era más que evidente que ponerse a la pata coja y aullar significaba que faltaría a la siguiente clase... Continuará.**

* * *

><p>Bueno y aquí dejaré el capítulo de hoy~ no se si el próximo hacerlo de Arthur y narrarlo des de su punto de vista o modo narradora fusosososo~ Ya veré, ya veré w<p>

**Piripipi:** Me hace muchísima ilusión que sea de tus escritoras preferidas *o* ( llorando cual pánfila) y tranquila~ yo también amo dejar las cosas para luego XD (aunque mi madre no lo entiende D: )

**Sakiko fubuki:** Que bien que cada vez te guste más w [ si fuera gustando menos creo que me castigaría sin comer tomates y leer yaoi D:... nah mentira XD me gustan demasiado las dos cosas muajajajajajajaja ] que mal que no puedas ver la imagen v.v

PD: hoy os brindaré con uno de los poemas que presente a un concurso de mis instituto...

**Cuando entro al paraíso,**

**siento tu aroma a jazmín.**

**Subo la tapa, me siento...**

**y cago pensando en ti. **

Y esto es todo por hoy XDD


	7. ¿ Lo que Arthur ve ?

**Bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo XD cuanto tiempo~ . este capítulo será narrado por Arthur desde su punto de vista XD asique espero que os guste! fusosososo~ Quiero aclarar una cosa así rápido porque estoy algo perezosilla -w- …. bueno da igual XD no seré cutre y lo pondré en el fic XD**

**PD: ahora se puede hacer la letra más grande OoO que moderno! *_* ( me siento del siglo pasado XD fusosososo~)**

* * *

><p><strong>Día X<strong>

- Hoy es uno de los días en los que me dedico ha comer con el resto de alumnos en el comedor escolar, no lo digo por nada si no porque yo y mi padre tenemos una casa dentro de la academia para nosotros solos con cámaras de vigilancia por "seguridad"... Hoy la española gritona esta más animada de lo normal... no se que esta mirando por la televisión-

Mi amado Lovi-Love yo es que me lo comía de primer plato, segundo, postre y merienda! - Pero que le puede ver a ese Italiano? Si se nota que es solo una cara bonita! espera... por que me estoy cabreando?... Tal vez me haya contagiado su estupidez?... Después de meterme con ella se ha ido besuqueando al alemán gritón... ahora me llama Cejinator.

* * *

><p><strong>Martes X<strong>

Hoy es la primera clase de E.F.M que tengo y por lo que veo comparto gimnasio con la niñata - con el chándal reglamentario se nota más que es una chica...

Isa tiene buen culo no creés? Aunque ella no es mi tipo – Como pueden dejar al Idiota de Alfred comer en el gimnasio? Aunque ahora que lo dice... - si que tiene buen culo si...- P-pero que me estás obligando a decir stu-stupid! -

Jajajajajajaja – No se como no lo he matado todavía...- me voy a levantar el coche. - super fuerza... es tan... Americano...-

mmmm – Tiene unas alas muy finas y interesantes... que velocidad... u-un momento q-que estoy diciendo? - s-son de bicho! d-dan asco... eso es! ASCO! - Tu ignorala Arthur... solamente levanta las pesas... eso tu a lo tuyo...-

_**Que son más grandes que mi brazo!**_ - me gire al escuchar semejante escándalo, que claramente solo pudo ser causa de la niñata estúpida. Y no me había equivocado, claramente ese grito iba dirigido a mi persona y lo más probable es que fuera a mis cejas – Envidia es lo que me tiene- La vi emocionarse al levantarse menos de un palmo del suelo, era la hora de mi venganza. Por lo que elegantemente, como buen caballero que soy claramente, me acerque a ella listo para destrozar sus ilusiones.

_**Prefiero ser poco femenina a tener una cejas del tamaño un mandril! Y mis alas no son las menos elegantes ni nada de lo que tu has dicho! **- _Otra vez metiéndose con mis cejas! tampoco son tan grandes maldita sea!. Pues si vamos con esas atacaré donde más te duela niñata. Meterme con el Italiano fue realmente efectivo y como plus conseguí dejarla congelada y flotando en el aire.

* * *

><p><strong>Viernes X<strong>

Ya son las una de la mañana y no puedo dormir, aunque aya realizado mucha actividad física con la chica que duerme a mi lado.- Miraré un rato en la sala de vigilancia- A estas horas de la noche y teniendo en cuenta que no se habían mandado a ningún alumno a alguna misión no había ni un alma. Y no es que sea un cotilla, simplemente me aburro – Veamos que hacen las marionetas estúpidas hoy... - comencé a mirar cámara por cámara. Come era evidente no había nada en los gimnasios, ni en las clases , ni en los dormitori...- W-WTF? que están haciendo? - Decir que no quepo en mi asombro es decir poco. Hay están frente a mis propios ojos, el francés, el gritón, el puto loco del ruso, la niñata y los raritos de Kiku y la loca de la sartén grabando como los otros claramente bebidos bailaban y berreaban en ropa interior.- OH MY GOD n-niñata q-que haces subiéndote en esa mesilla? no ves que vas medio en pelotas?

Gilbert~ amor mío~ como me vas a presentar a mi amado Lovi-Love – No sea ha caído de la mesilla esa de milagro... que alguien la baje ya! Pero que hago yo preocupándome por ella? por mi que se abra la cabeza! - Te dedico esta canción! Ponla Eli – La loca de la sartén le ha dado al play del reproductor de música, no puedo evitar sentir un escalofrío... La música y la letra han empezado a sonar pero ella aún no hace nada... a que está esperando? - Te lo voy a demostrar... y si te gusta Titanic... ME LO TIRO! la crema esfoliante... ME LA TIRO!

Mother of God s-se pueden mover así la cadera y la cintura? Q-que está haciendo ahora? - se ha puesto totalmente seria y ha ido directa a apagar la música.-

Chicos tengo sueño! asique todos fuera! - se nota la mala leche que tiene, todos se han ido sin decir nada... pues pienso decir de esta fiesta a mi padre para que le imponga un casti...-

**5 minutos después...**

Oye tu despierta! - no deja de zarandear a la chica que está en mi cama... joder como cojones se llama? Bueno da igual no necesito saber su nombre -

A-arthur que quieres?

Recogete el pelo y desnudate

Que dices?

Que te recojas el puto pelo y te quites la poca ropa que llevas! quiero echarte otro jodido polvo entiendes? - no ha tardado en hacer lo que le dije con una sonrisa en la cara, en el fondo este tipo de chicas me vienen bien- Fuck, Fuck, DAMN IT!

* * *

><p><strong>Miércoles X<strong>

Miraba como uno de los inútiles de los de segundo año se había tirado desde el quinto piso del instituto. Todo estaba rodeado de los alumnos de primer curso algunos horrorizados, otros preguntándose si eso había ocurrido de verdad... y luego estaba ELLA-

OH DIOS MIO! ….. le han salido caramelos como si fuera una piñata! - quien se podía emocionar al ver a alguien "muerto" y acercarse corriendo para comer los caramelos salidos del cuerpo de un cadáver? eso no es canibalismo?-

Isa amor mio~ que no es lo que piensas – ni al Francés pervertido le hace caso-

Caramelos! fusososo~ - en verdad me hacía ilusión ver su reacción ante lo que le esperaba- p-pero que? - cada vez que cogía un caramelo estos combustionaban de forma espontánea, la idiota no sabia que un chico hacia copias-piñatas con la trampa de que los caramelos hacían eso, vamos... todo un "super-don". - L-los caramelos... p-porque? - debo admitir que verla con esa cara de niña decepcionada me causa una agradable diversión-

Niñata tonta

* * *

><p><strong>Lunes X<strong>

Mira cejinator de mierda! disculpate ahora mismo!

No pienso disculparme por algo que no era mi intención! - pero que se creía esta niñata estúpida? Como si yo fuera gran cosa ! Cuando se lo hace el francés no se entera!-

Me has tocado el culo maldito cerdo! y lo has palpado pero bien! Agusto te has tenido que quedar!

Vamos Arthur~ no te culpamos. Todos sabemos que Isa tiene un culo irresistible~

Don't touch me fucking pervert french!

Le llamas pervertido... pero tú eres igual kesesesesese~ - y ahora el egolatra hoy es un día perfecto-

Me da exactamente igual lo pervertidos que seáis vosotros!

Oye! - y encima se ofenden ante la verdad... que poca clase tienen estos dos-

Pero a ti yo no te paso ni una cejinator! no se cuanto habrás bebido pero como me toques un solo pelo otra vez te amputaré las manos y las usaré de posa vasos en mi cuarto! lo has entendido?

No toque a Isa desgraciado!

De verdad crees eso? - reí con ganas al escuchar sus amenazas- No se si te das cuenta que si quisiera podría controlarte como una muñequita – con mi poder ice que se arrodillará contra su voluntad mientas tenia a sus dos amigos paralizados – hacerte todo lo que quisiera y luego deshacerme de ti como de la basura – acaricie uno de los mechones de su corto pelo rebelde y con un dedo perfilé sus labios, los cuales no me había fijado que eran de un tono rojizo tan frutal y intenso – realmente crees que puedes causarme un mínimo de temor con esas estúpidas amenazas? Si fueras más sumisa y me respetaras como el resto... incluso podría tratarte mucho mejor y tal vez... FUCK! - la muy desgraciada me ha mordido el dedo – No se en que puñetas estaría pensando! no servirías ni para un triste y rápido polvo – con mi mano comencé a apretar con fuerza su fina cara- no eres más que una niñata estúpida y inútil! igual que todos tus patéticos amigos! FUCK YOU ALL – me fuí de con ganas de tomarme unas cuantas copas de Ron y olvidarme de la niñata y la escoria que la acompaña e ignorando los gritos y las amenazas que posiblemente estaría gritando mientras le decían que se calmase-

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno siento muchísimo el retraso... pero no estaba inspirada v.v y aunque ya lo terminé este capítulo es el que menos me ha gustado y estoy segura de que pensaréis igual T_T lo siento muchísimo y espero que los próximos salgan mejor y que esto no os desanime a segur leyendo la historia *^* . También quería comentar que Oh dios santo! ice a un Arthur putero (?) XD na solo le gusta el sexo (?) o.o y muy mal hablado... ( aunque imaginarlo así es sexi~...si *¬* ).<strong>

**Pd : la idea del chico con las chuces que combustionaban ( palabra que creo que me he inventado porque me dió la gana XD) fue de una amiga asique demos le las gracias a Yuki ( aplausos efusisticos w). **


	8. Una celebración con final inesperado

Bueno para empezar... lo siento muchísimo! si he tardado en actualizar mis fics... y con el de caperucita Belgi me he centrado más para terminarlo antes... esté lo he dejado muchísimo tiempo T_T pero es que estaba seca de inspiración... Ahora a las 12 de la noche me vino una poquita owo así que esperemos que haya suerte fusosososo~

Y bueno voy a cambiar el estilo de escribir para marcar mejor los guiones y si no gusta pues me lo decís y regresamos al de antes, fusosososo~

* * *

><p><strong>Ya estamos en el segundo semestre de la academia, pese a las muchas disputas que Isabel y su grupo de amistades hayan tenido con Arthur, el día en los jardines es un día de celebración para el grupo.<strong>

- Brindemos por Belgi y por mi! que ya sabemos pilotar los super helicópteros de la academia!

- Siiiii!

Todos brindamos por el gran acontecimiento, por fin habíamos aprobado los exámenes del uso de los helicópteros. Y pese a que me dijeron que era como manejar un mando de la play a mi no me lo pareció en absoluto.

- Aunque por lo que nos han contado en la segunda semana de practica estrellaste uno de los helicopteros eh? Eso es muy poco awesome... recuérdame que cuando vayamos como super trío pilote Francis. Kesesesesesese~

- Oye! que solo fue una vez! y me dijeron que no era la primera vez que pasaba~

- Eso es cierto mi pequeña flor.

Francís comenzó a abrazarme, no entendía las caras de desagrado que ponían los otros. A mi me gustaban sus abrazos, siempre sentía como cosquillitas por todo el cuerpo y me explicó que era porque eramos una clase de super amigos que se producían eso. Me parecía tan genial fusososososo~

- Yo para celebrarlo hice un pastel de chocolate!

Me encantaba el chocolate, menos que los tomates, pero me encantaba el chocolate. Y más el de Belgi... lo hacia tan sumamente delicoso~ no quería parecer una pesada, pero era tan detallista y mona~

- Nosotros trajimos nuestras mejores cámaras!

Ahí estaban Eli y Kiku, les encantaban sacar fotos de la gente. Y con el poder de Kiku quien necesitaba photoshop? El solito se montaba unos fondos preciosos... ya lo querían para hacer pelis ya...

- Yo traje vodka kolkolkolkolkol

- Ivi! eres todo un borrachín, eh? fusososososososo~

- Como se nota que es Ruso el cabrón...

- Amén...

Escuché como Gilbo y Francis decían algo, pero como no lo escuché bien me concentré en seguir dando golpecitos con el codo a Ivi. El resto del momento pasó normal, Ivi se tomó toda la botella y seguía como una rosa, Vicents no se separaba de su hermana, Kiku y Eli sacaban fotos de los bailecitos que Gilbo, Francis y yo nos montábamos o de cuando comíamos pastel y nos estampábamos trozos los unos a los otros... cosas normales vamos.

- Alguien sabe que sucede ahí?

Ante la pregunta que hizo Belgi todos nos giramos, delante de las puertas principales había un tumulto de gente que no paraba de gritar y dar saltos.

- Eso es por una misión.

- Una misión?

Tanto Belgi como yo lo preguntamos a la vez mientras nos giramos a mirar a su hermano.

- A partir del tercer curso, suelen mandar a algunos de los alumnos ha hacer misiones.

- Como si fueran super heroes?

- Algo así Isa, algo así...

No entendía el porqué de esas caras tan serias, tampoco sería tan malo no? Sería usar nuestros poderes para hacer el bien, no?

- Vaya... por lo que veo no les ha ido muy bien.

Con el comentario de Eli me giré, podía ver a unos chicos llenos de moratones. Y entonces apareció el director, por las señas que hacía parece que quería hablar con ellos. Tal vez las misiones fueran otro tipo de exámenes.

- Oye chicos como son las misiones? Pasa algo si las haces mal?

Miré fijamente a Gilbo, Francis y a Ivi ya que eran los únicos que tercer curso.

- La verdad es que nosotros siempre las hicimos bien y como mucho nos mandaron ha conseguir algunos documentos y poca cosa más.

- Oh, vaya... Y tú Ivi~?

- Según, solo tienes que preocuparte de hacerlas bien. Por que si no te castigan.

- Castigar?

- Si, castigar. Y te aseguro que no son muy bonitos... y ahora si me disculpáis me voy a mi habitación a dormir, me ha entrado sueño.

- Si, claro... buenas noches Ivi!

Me había entrado la intriga... tan malos eran los castigos? Que te hacían? Llamaban a tus padres para decirles que habías sacado mala nota? No te dejaban salir durante los fines de semana? Y entoncés me vino la idea.

- Francis, Gilbert... es hora de que el BFT investigue!

- Como que investigar? Isa que vais ha hacer?

Antes de que las preguntas siguieran los tres nos miramos y sonrientes nos fuimos corriendo esperando poder cotillear la conversación de los alumnos y el director. Tuvimos mucha suerte ya que como pensamos les había llevado a su despacho y Gilbo se coló en forma de mosca, poco después nos dijo que les había dicho que les quería ver después del toque de queda ahí mismo.

- Bien chicos... pues a las once y media nos pondremos en ese pasillo de ahí y comenzaremos el espionaje... necesitamos nuestros trajes y tomar prestados los cascos comunicadores de la sala de tecnología vale?

Francis parecía todo un experto... como se notaba que era un buen alumno. Y Gilbo se veía tan emocionado como yo.

- Este día será AWESOMEMENTE recordado por el resto de nuestras vidas!

- Siiiii!

Menos mal que nos alejamos después de escuchar la hora de quedada... si no habríamos sido descubiertos en menos de cinco minutos...

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p>Bueno... me me ha quedado cortito ( aquí porque en el Oppen son 3 hojas! ò_ó) y que decir, solo que ya comenzará la acción! en el próximo capitulo tal vez lo divida en dos... o haga uno largo! o simplemente me quede igual de corto que todos XD pero la intención es lo que cuenta no~ ? fusosososo~ Y como dije antes... perdón el retraso, si no os gusta el nuevo método de narración solo tenéis que decirlo y que más... así espero no tener muchas faltas como siempre T_T y... no haber aburrido ..<p>

**Sakiko fubuki: **Si ya sabía yo que pese a lo malote que le hice resultaría sexi... y espera ha ver el próximo que es la parte que más se basará en mi sueño XDD eso si... como dije antes de empezar el fic, en la encuesta (?) XD pasarán cosas muy surrealistas... más de la cuenta mejor dicho XD.

**Ann Aseera:** Me alegra hacerte reír en el buen sentido XD Y lo de que es fresco no me lo habían dicho nunca w me he sentido como si fuera vendedora y tuviera los mejores productos w. Y sip, el IggyxIsa mola muchísimo~ y perdona por el retraso v.v...


	9. Nuestros ojos no dan crédito

**Bueno…. Y aquí estoy yo otra vez! Haciendo un tardío acto de presencia v_v Se que algunos me estaréis mandando a freír espárragos pero aunque tarde en actualizar… por mucho que tarde y nadie lea mis fics o aunque sea solo una personita quien lo haga! Prometo seguir con ellos hasta finalizarlos! Y aquí está el capítulo 8-9 ò_ó.**

* * *

><p>Aquel día me había resultado eterno, tenía tantas ganas de comenzar la misión de espionaje pese a saber que no era algo correcto. Pero se podría decir que aquello era algo que nos unía a Gilbo, Francis y a mí, ese lado de nuestro espíritu que nos obligaba a cometer locuras con tal de satisfacer nuestra curiosidad, tal vez incluso pudiendo ayudar a hacer de este mundo un lugar un poco mejor o simplemente dando un poco la lata para que engañarnos.<p>

Como decía antes el día fue largo, pero la verdad es que la clase de educación física me ayudó a obtener, si ya era posible, más confianza en mis habilidades. Hacía ya algunos días que incluso practicaba yo sola en los patios y eso ayudó a que progresaré muy rápido y dando buenos resultados, ya podía volar casi como una experta y aunque todavía tenía que mejorar mi resistencia y el sacar mejor provecho a mi fuerza, estaba orgullosa de mis habilidades.

Solo queda media hora para quedar en el punto de encuentro... Qué emoción! Fusososo~

Todavía no estaba preparada, la verdad es que aquella era la primera misión que hacía y estaba algo nerviosa o más bien era incapaz de controlar mi excitación. Perdí unos minutos buscando el comunicador que tendría que llevar, pero luego recordé que Francis se encargaría de traerlos.

Venga Isa deja de perder el tiempo leñes! Vas a llegar tarde hasta para esto?

Me reprochaba a mi misma mis despistes, me puse el traje que tantas ganas tenía de estrenar y des de la primera vez que me lo probé me sorprendía que pese a los detalles que tenía resultara tan cómodo. Salí de la habitación sigilosamente, algo que se me hizo extraño teniendo en cuenta que no solía tener cuidado de no hacer ruido… Exceptuando cuando tienes sed por la noche y vas a por un vaso de agua, pero de todas formas por mucho que lo intentes terminas haciendo más ruido que si hubieras ido tirando todos los jarrones de la casa, las fotos y tirado de la cisterna del váter.

Pero dónde vas?! Isabel espabila!

Habría gritado si no fuera porque la misma persona que me había tirado del brazo y me había pegado junto a él me había cubierto la boca con su mano. Aquello me hizo salir de mi ensimismamiento y puede ver que ya había llegado al punto de encuentro, realmente estuve a punto de pasar de largo pero Gilbo lo evitó.

Isa estas nerviosa? Si no te ves preparada podemos dejarlo, tú hermanito no quiere que lo pases mal.

Eh? No, no… Solo andaba despistada lo siento, tengo muchas ganas de realizar esta misión de verdad.

Pues entonces mentalízate y ponte seria, si nos pillas espiando al director seguro que nos puede caer una bueno… Y eso no sería para nada awesome, kesesese~

Teníamos media hora hasta que los alumnos fueran al despacho del director, Francis para mi sorpresa vino todavía más preparado de lo que me esperaba. Cada uno llevaría unos mini video trasmisor, de esa forma el des de una pantalla podría ver nuestras posiciones y guiarnos sin preocupaciones gracias a que pos su tamaño Gilbert podía transformarse sin perderlo, cada uno llevaría también un localizador de latidos de un tamaño parecido al de video trasmisor.

Yo llevaría un brazalete por el que podría ver el número de individuos y lo cerca que estaban de mi a un radio de quinientos metros por una pequeña pantalla que los representaba como puntos rojos, Francis en cambio tendría que guiar a Gilbo ya que le era imposible poder llevar un brazalete como el mío y también cogió algunos planos de la academia…. Cada vez entendía más porque era un estudiante de honor.

Entonces, lo habéis entendido?

No somos tontos Francis, claro que le entendimos. Lo que no entiendo es por que tú no vas a entrar…. Si es por miedo eso es poco awesome y te serviría para explicar porque no sueles ir en el centro de las posiciones.

Aquella pequeña discusión sirvió para relajarnos, la verdad es que lo que decía Francis tenía lógica. Yo era la única que cabía por los conductos de ventilación, Gilbo se podía hacer un insecto y a fin de cuentas él era el que mejor conocimientos sobre táctica y lectura de planos de los tres. Terminada la discusión me levantaron y me agarraron lo suficiente para poder quitar la rejilla de los conductos de ventilación y meterme dentro y una vez Francis nos dio la señal al ver a los estudiantes Gilbo se transformó en lagartija y consiguió entrar por la puerta tras uno de estos.

Isabel, muévete o los perderás…

Ya lo sé, pero no termino de entender cómo va el localizador de latidos…. Este trasto es una mierda Francis!

Tú intenta que el parpadeo de los puntos rojos no disminuya de velocidad, yo te iré guiando no te preocupes. Ahora deja de perder el tiempo y muévete Isa!

Como me dejéis solo os juro que me convierto en pollito y os cago en la cama.

Gilbo!

Gilbert!

Y luego se hacía llamar el awesome, pero los dos tenían razón y me puse en marcha. Daba gracias de no ser claustrofóbica por que aquello era horriblemente estrecho y solo había algunas rejillas por las cuales podía ver algo. Quitando a Francis que se encontraba fuera, tanto Gilbo como yo pudimos escuchar un sonido débil, por las rejillas solo podía ver fragmentos de la espalda de los alumnos y lo que parecía la cabeza del director y de otras dos personas… Pero por lo que Gilbo decía y se le podía entender había aparecido una especie de sub puerta, la cosa cada vez resultaba más sospechosa según él estaban llevando a los alumnos por un pasillo enorme y negro, mientras que por otro lado yo tenía que desplazarme por un conducto que según Francis no aparecía en los planos y que le obligaba a desplazarse para estar lo más cerca posible de nosotros.

Como cojones he terminado aquí?!

Francis respira hombre, donde estas?

Casi a doscientos metros del punto de encuentro, he tenido que salir fuera y correr de la forma más sigilosa posible. No tenía ni idea de que había una cabaña de este tamaño por los alrededores de la academia… Y lo que menos me gusta es que los cristales estén tintados, no veo una mierda.

Pero estas cerca verdad?!

No, solo he venido hasta aquí para cagar al aire libre. Ser una lagartija de trastoca o que te pasa? Claro que estoy cerca, así que no te preocupes nunca os dejaría solos…. Quien os daría amour si no fuera yo?

Oh Francis….

Qué asco…. Dar mor dice el tío y solo mete mano.

Acabas de romper el corazón a este hermoso francés, albino perverso.

Aquella estúpida discusión duró unos minutos, la verdad es que no podía pensar en que eso se soliera hacer en las misiones ya que a fin de cuentas se suponía que requerían una gran concentración y seriedad, pero si era sincera escuchar sus voces me tranquilizaba y me hacía sentir como si esto fuera en el fondo solo un juego, que nada podía salir mal…. Y la verdad es que esperaba que a si fuera ya que con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo tenía la sensación de que algo así fuera cada vez menos posible.

Notaba las rodillas y los codos algo enrojecidos, pero ya era tarde para dar marcha atrás y era algo que podía soportar. No me di cuenta de que cada vez que avanzábamos la temperatura descendía hasta que Gilbo lo dijo y la verdad era algo que me desagradaba. La voz de Francis nos puso alerta, nuestros rastreadores de latidos estaban conectados al suyo y cuando me dijo que lo mirara no daba crédito.

Francis, esto…..

No, no es normal. Gilbert me escuchas?

Os escucho a los dos y no tengo ni las más mínima idea de que está pasando. Un resumen no me vendría mal.

Gilbert dentro de poco llegareis a una sala donde como mínimo habrá unas cien personas, no sé si todas serán mutantes o no pero por lo que más queráis tener cuidado.

Hemos ido con cuidado todo el rato Francis, no te preocupes… Pero tú tampoco bajes la guardia, sin te pillan dejaremos de ser un trío awesome en una misión secreta y si no somos un trío pierde awesomeidad.

No sabía si hacía aquellos comentarios aposta o los decía realmente por que hablaba sin pensar, pero Gilbo tenía el don de restar presión con alguna de sus locas frases. Como dijo Francis Gilbo pronto escuchó el sonido de una puerta abrirse y una luz blanca cegadora, mientras que en mi caso el conducto de ventilación se expandía y por unas rejillas más amplias por las que también me daba esa molesta luz podría ver gran parte de aquella sala.

Creo que los tres nos quedamos sin respiración durante unos momentos, por mucho que se tratara de una academia para mutantes aquello no era normal. Decenas de personal con batas, armas por todas partes, personal de seguridad por puertas y ventanas… Que estaba sucediendo? Realmente esto era una academia?!

Chicos…

Tranquilo Francis, iremos con cuidado.

Más o vale.

Francis mira! A la izquierda, mira quien está saliendo por esa puerta… No es Arthur?

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>Bueno, como habréis podido notar cambié un poco el modo de escribir. Me parece que es más cómodo de esta forma~ La verdad es que este capítulo es el que menos me gusta, pero lo necesitaba para hacer la introducción para el próximo que, si bien es posible que no sea tan largo, tendrá muchas más acción. Me hacía ilusión poner a un Francis serio y protector, así que espero que no os resultara demasiado extraño XD.<p>

Espero que los exámenes y el mantenimiento del foro no me impidan actualizar, así que muchas gracias por leer y la paciencia ..

**Guest:** Tengo la sensación de que se cual es el nombre de tú cuenta, pero por no quedar mal no lo digo XD. No los podían pillar allí, eso ocurrirá…. más tarde XD Porque admitamos que si alguien espera que no los vayan a pillar es que vive en el país de las piruletas.

**Sakiko fubuki:** JOPELINES! Pon un nombre por el que te pudiera reconocer () carecen de similitud *^* y era imposible que lo supiera…. Buen trabajo de espía, si señor – asiente orgullosa-

**Ann Aseera:** Si~ Ya comenzaron ò_ó Gilbert es el más awesome, por eso va en el centro XD Como pudiste observar Arthur no fue a la misión, pero sí que va hará acto de presencia igualmente…. Un gran acto de presencia o_o


End file.
